A Revenge
by nikkirose4027
Summary: What if Lucy was more prepared for Hyde coming after her? Would she do something about it?
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeeey everybody! This is my alternate ending to Jekyll and Hyde, where Lucy saves the day. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Revenge**

Dr. Jekyll was planing to send the beautiful lady of the night, who was his dear friend, enough money to leave England for good. He had done this because the monster who was his other half would murder her, like he did to the others. Writing his goodbye letter to Lucy, tears of despair and frustration ran down his cheeks and down his chin. Because of the monster he had created within himself, he would lose a dear friend, no matter where she came from.

He remembered his memories when he was Mr. Hyde with Lucy. He felt terrible healing her wounds when he himself was the one who caused them. He remembered then what he kept in his laboratory, and ran to retrieve it. He took the item and wrapped it in a soft cloth to give to her, just in case she may need it. He found a bigger envelope and placed the letter, the money, and the item inside of it. Putting on his coat and hat he started to head towards the Red Rat.

The girl laid on her bed in her satin red nightgown, confused and broken. Even though this madman who's name she did not yet know said that he cared for her, she had never felt this low of self-esteem. He had beat her before, given scars that will never heal on both her skin and heart.

_Look at me,  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am  
What I am._

Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know  
Who I am.

It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
Who I am.

Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?

Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am  
What I am.

Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows  
Who I am?

Nobody knows -  
Not even you -  
No one knows who I am...

Sorrowful sobs claimed the girls voice, and she wept bitterly.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucy?" Came a voice at the door. Lucy looked up quickly and dabbed her eyes with a tattered handkerchief. "Y-yes? Come in, if you please?" She asked in a small voice, still shaking from the crying fit.

"A man just dropped off this letter for you, somebody by the name of Henry Jekyll?" Said the worker from the Red Rat. He held an oddly large letter in his outstretched hands.

At the mention of his name Lucy's heart lept for joy. She trully fancied this man more then any other, and felt an odd love for his quiet and polite manner. She slid off the bed and walked over to him. She quickly grabbed the letter from the man's hand. It was very heavy. She turned around and ran towards the desk, but suddenly stopped in her tracks. She remembered her behaviours and turned back to the man. She nodded and smiled politely. "T-thank you very much....sir..."

He grinned and walked out of the room, closing the door. She walked over to the desk and opened the envelope. With a clank, the item fell on the desk. She ignored it for the moment and opened the letter.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_I fear for your safety, for the man behind the recent murders in this town is none other then the evil man who has been taking advantage of you. Because of these events, I have enclosed some money for you to run to a safe place. Leave town as soon as possible, and don't tell anyone where you are going. I hope to see you again someday, but it is very doubtful. Take care, and now you will get the opportunity you never had. _

_Best wishes,_

_Dr. Henry Jekyll_

_PS: The item enclosed in this message is for an absolute emergency._

Lucy reached inside the envelope, and the letter was true. It contained over a hundred pounds. Lucy's mouth was agape. She then picked up the item, and unwrapped it. It sparkled in the light, but it was a deadly thing.

The woman sat wondering. "Dr. Jekyll must really care for me.... doing all this for a gal like me. And he's right, I can get the chance to start over..."

She ran over to the drawers and took out all her clothes. She took out the dusty suitcase from beneath the small bed and layed it on top. She organized her clothes and put them all in the suitcase. She gathered every other item she possessed, which was not much, and put it in a bag. She stuffed the pounds into a secret pocket of her dress, and calmly placed the item in her bag. She glanced around the room, ad was astonished at how fast things were happening. She sat back down on the bed for a moment, and thought of the new beginning she could now have for herself.

_A New Life -  
What I wouldn't give  
To have a new life!  
One thing I have learned  
As I go through life:  
Nothing is for free  
Along the way!_

A new start -  
That's the thing I need,  
To give me new heart -  
Half a chance in life  
To find a new part,  
Just a simple role  
That I can play.

A new hope -  
Something to convince me  
To renew hope!  
A new day,  
Bright enough  
To help me find my way!

A new chance -  
One that maybe has  
A touch of romance.  
Where can it be,  
The chance for me?

A new dream -  
I have one I know  
That very few dream!  
I would like to see  
That overdue dream -  
Even though  
It never may come true!  
A new love -  
Though I know there's no  
Such thing as true love -  
Even so,  
Although I never knew love,  
Still I feel that  
One dream is my due!

A new world -  
This one thing I want  
To ask of you, world -  
Once! - Before it's time  
To say adieu, world!  
One sweet chance to  
Prove the cynics wrong!

A new life -  
More and more, I'm sure,  
As I go through life,  
Just to play the game -,  
And to pursue life -  
Just to share its pleasures,  
And belong! -  
That's what I've been here for,  
All along!  
Each day's  
A brand new life!

Feeling very content, Lucy grabbed her bags and headed for the door. As soon as she was about to turn the handle, it turned on it's own. The door creaked open, and she found herself staring into the one face she hoped she would never see again. With his drabber coat and mussed up hair, she didn't even have to look at his face to know who he was. It was HIM. And he had returned for her. Returned to seal her doom.

"Say, you hooker. You look like you're in quite a damn hurry. Where do you think you're going?" He said in his oily wanton voice.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

And that's it for now! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Revenge: Part Two

Lucy backed up from the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. The evil man in which she was running away from was blocking her way. He blocked the doorway and his presence seemed to darken the room.

"You… you…"The woman stuttered in disbelief. The man limped closer to her, with the presence of an unholy serpent.

"Yes, my sweet. Edward Hyde has returned." He said. Lucy made note of his name, for this was the first she had ever heard it.

"Do you really think I would ever leave you alone? I control you. You are my property…." Hyde said, reaching a spindly hand to caress Lucy's cheek.

Out of instinct, Lucy slapped his hand away and backed up, "Bastard!! Get away from me!" She shrieked in terror. Hyde's temper burst, and he ran towards Lucy.

He leapt for her and grabbed her shoulders. He shoved her onto the bed and pined her down with his knees on her stomach. She started to scream but no one came. He slapped her across the cheek with his left hand, and backhanded with the same hand. He did the same with his right. Lucy screamed in absolute pain.

"SHUT UP, WENCH!" Hyde commanded, not noticing his glasses had fallen off. He backhanded with his right hand again, and Lucy cried out.

"PLEASE!!! STOP!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! STOP!!!"

Hyde got off her stomach, and his beady eyes stared at her. She met his eyes, and they were familiar, like she had seen them before, but on another person.

The devil wore a toothy smile, and said with a seductive voice, "If you want me to stop hitting you, let's play a game, shall we? I guarantee it will be so amusing, to me." He chuckled.

Lucy got off the other side of the bed, and ran for the door. Hyde caught her in time, and threw her onto the bed again. She shivered in fear, but not wanting to be hit again, she made sure not to make a sound.

"Not a good choice, my darling wench. I was going to make this easy for you, but if you disobey like that, why should I trouble myself with sparing you pain?" He said, in a cruelly polite tone.

The woman shivered, and began to sob. "P-please. Mr. Hyde, sir…." She whispered, pleading for her life.

He reached and slapped her across the face once again. "You will call me master, my lovely." Hyde said.

He got onto the bed with her, creeping towards her on his hands and knees. He groped her on her breasts with his disfigured hands, the sensitivity of his touch piercing her nerves like a needle.

He had always been this harsh, but now it was with urgency. Hyde traced his fingers against her neck, then down to her nape. He reached the top of her dress and ripped it apart with his bare hands. Lucy wore a frightened grimace as she heard and felt her dress being torn from her body. The freezing air from the open window blew against her bare skin, causing it to tremble. He then grabbed her breasts again and began to massage them. _This doesn't mean anything_, she thought_. Even if this is the softest ever he has touched me, I will not be wooed by his touch._

The maniac again tore with both hands to free the bottom of her dress. He unfastened her corset, the ribbons unfastening and falling on the bed sheets. But even though he was harsh with her for a couple seconds, he then was rubbing and kissing affectionately. Warm feelings spread across Lucy's body. His touch was so different… so loving. Her tense senses began to relax, the piercing feeling of nervousness slowly fading away.

Her eyes closed slowly, and she actually felt loved. Just as she was about to give up all defense against his charming affection, the beast was taken over by Jekyll. As Jekyll blinked and looked at what his hands were doing, and he gasped in shock. His hands were suddenly off of Lucy as if lightening had struck them. The sudden change made Lucy coherent again.

Her brain again realized the situation at hand. She was doing exactly the thing that Jekyll was trying to avoid. She backed up, screaming her lungs out, and went towards the dresser. "GET AWAY!"

Then Jekyll made a big mistake. He decided to speak without clearing his throat, so his voice still sounded like the bass tone of Edward Hyde instead of the smooth tenor of Henry Jekyll. "No! No, Lucy! Come back here!"

It was too late for his pleading. Lucy had already reached into her suitcase and grabbed the object that Jekyll had sent her. She turned around suddenly, and stabbed the dagger directly into the innocent man's stomach.

The sharp pain in his abdomen made Jekyll cry out in agony. As the blood from the wound started to seep into the sheets, Jekyll said in a weak voice. "Lucy…. Dear Lucy it's me! Henry Jekyll!"

Lucy's stomach dropped. But she didn't understand. How could this be Jekyll? How could he be the same person Jekyll had told her to destroy? But she looked into his eyes. They were same chocolate brown of the person who she loved most in her life, Dr. Henry Jekyll. She slowly took out the knife and threw it on the floor. Tears sprang from her eyes and she grabbed Jekyll in her arms. She said with a loud sob, "It is you!!"

~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~

Yes I know I am evil. But I didn't want to get emotional right now, so I am writing the next section really soon, but not now. Please review, flames welcomed and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Finale

This is my last installment of A Revenge. I know. It's sad to be ending the story, but you will understand why this is the end. Read and enjoy.

**A Revenge: Finale**

_Lucy slowly took out the knife and threw it on the floor. Tears sprang from her eyes and she grabbed Jekyll in her arms. She said with a loud sob, "It is you!!"_

"Dr. Jekyll, I cannot begin to describe how sorry I am!" Lucy yelled frantically.

Jekyll's breaths began to sound short and sharp. The pain of the first transformation paled in comparison to the massive throbbing pain the doctor now felt in his stomach. This was the end. And he knew it. He too began to cry hysterically and embraced Lucy to the best of his abilities.

"Lucy! Oh Lucy! I am so sorry! So very, very sorry! This is all because of me! I'm so sorry!" He yelled as he sobbed, the shuddering making his ribs hurt twice as much as before. Lucy had now been trying to collect herself a little and shushed him like a crying child.

"Shhhh… it's alright. We'll get you to a doctor; everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." Lucy found herself trying to reassure herself more than him. The man that she loved was bleeding out in front of her, and she could do basically nothing about it. She was still trying to figure out how he was Mr. Hyde… and Dr. Jekyll at the same time. She still could barely believe her own eyes.

Jekyll faced the facts and looked Lucy straight in the eyes. "Lucy, no. I will not go to a doctor. You saw who I was. WHAT I was. I will not allow him to show himself ever again. This is it," He closed his eyes for a moment, but Lucy shook him to open them.

"No! Do NOT die on me! What did you mean about 'who you were?'" she asked, even thought she knew what he was going to say.

Jekyll stared off in a murderous gaze, "Hyde," he said bitterly, as if it was a curse. "He is the reason I must die. The reason you must leave. Please Lucy! Flee! In case he takes over again!" Jekyll looked frantic, and was getting so excited his wound began to bleed profusely. If Hyde took over his body now he would probably kill her, or at least harm her in a way that made the doctor sick with rage at the thought of it.

"Dr. Jekyll, what do you mean?! What do you mean take over?!" Lucy was also getting antsy and she was quite terrified at how Jekyll looked so… frightened.

"Lucy, I created Hyde! He was my experiment." He finally revealed the secret he had been hiding from everyone around him, including his fiancée Emma and his best friend John.

He continued to explain. "I was tired of the façade men developed in the world. I vowed to separate good from evil when my father was murdered. I thought I would be helping the world by creating a way to alter the patterns of man's personality, guiding him either to evil or good. I had made an elixir, but the governors of St. Jude's hospital wouldn't give me a human to perform my experiments on. I had to… test it on myself." He paused in his story, mentally beating himself for doing this to his body. It had affected everyone around him. Lucy was still expecting more, so he continued.

"Instead of helping the world, Edward Hyde, what the elixir had created in me, wanted to destroy it. He was a madman, a monster inside of me. Everyone who had done me wrong in the board of governors was to die, because Hyde knew they had caused me unhappiness. At first it was euphoric to think I had created something that loved his life so much, and had no limitations. But when he killed the bishop, and I knew what I had created needed to be reined in. I began trying to make another elixir that could cure or at least weaken Hyde. Everything failed miserably. Hyde began killing every single person on the board, like an animal." Jekyll was getting tired fast. He began to nod off, the pain being too excruciating for him to bear.

Lucy frantically shook him again. The tears from her cheeks were falling onto his face. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. The idea that he was just trying to make the world a better place but ending up destroying himself in the process made her start a new fit of sobbing. He truly was the best man she had ever known.

"Henry…" Lucy groaned in sorrow. He opened his eyes slightly. This had caught him off guard because she had never used his first name before. The new tears rolling down her cheeks sent a new pang of sorrow and guilt into the doctor's heart.

He used all his strength and caressed her cheek with his shaky hand. He donned a sad smile and quietly asked, "Did I ever tell you how absolutely beautiful you are?"

What Jekyll said had struck a chord with Lucy. Even thought she thought of him romantically, she thought he had always thought of Lucy as a friend and remained loyal to his fiancée. But him complimenting her put a warm feeling in her heart. She took his hand and held it to her heart. "Did I ever tell you how much I _love_ you?" She said, with a warm smile overpowering her earlier sobs.

Jekyll couldn't believe his ears. He had thought she thought him a friend, not a person she fancied. His eyes grew wide with shock at his realization and said quickly," No! Why didn't you ever tell me?" But then a seize of pain caused him to cry out. "Oh, God! Oh my God! I-it hurts too much!" He began to cry again as he clutched his side while it continued to bleed out onto the sheets.

Lucy tried to find the right words as she comforted him and covered him up with the blankets. "I-I was afraid. I was afraid you would reject me because you were going to get married. I didn't want to be in your way, so I decided to… love you from a distance." She answered, hanging her head in shame. It was dishonorable to covet another person's spouse, or fiancé.

Jekyll pondered that for a moment, wincing in pain when the throbbing would return every ten seconds. His vision was depleting, parts were fading to black or were hazy. The end was closer now.

"If I had just not done the experiment, none of this would have happened." He concluded, desolately. "I am so… sorry…" He said quietly. Lucy saw him start to black out again.

"No! NO! You can't die on me! You shan't! Please! It will hurt too much! Please! Henry!" She sobbed. She kissed his cheek and laid her cheek on his as she cried.

Jekyll felt Lucy's soft lips on his face. With his last act of strength, he grabbed her face with both hands gently and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed back passionately, wrapping her arms slightly tighter around his back.

Breaking the sudden kiss, Jekyll smiled at her. In an almost sleepy voice he simply said, "Thank you, Lucy."

With all his energy gone and not enough blood to live any longer, he began to nod off for the last time. With his last breath, his head and arms fell lifeless on the bed.

* * *

For twenty minutes, Lucy did nothing. She just stared at the peaceful and vacant look on the doctor's face, expecting him to come back. Then the final tie to reality had been broken, when she realized that it was over.

If she had sobbed before, the next fit blew them away. The bed was covered in as many tears as there were drops of blood. Lucy had never wailed so loud for so long. She couldn't understand why nobody from the club was coming in to see what the matter was. "Henry... Henry… HEEEENRY!!!" She sobbed, not letting go of his body.

Then she sat and stared into space. What was the reason for leaving now? The only reason she would leave was to either flee from Hyde, who was dead, or to wait for Jekyll… who was also dead.

"What do I have to live for?!" She wailed to herself. Suddenly she had a strong urge of understanding. She realized, there _was _nothing to live for anymore. Carefully removing herself from Jekyll's body, she picked up the dagger from the floor.

It was still covered in Jekyll's blood.

"I love you, Henry," Lucy whispered. Without another thought, she drove the dagger into her chest. The shocking pain took her off guard, while she bled out onto the already soaked sheets. Her vision began to cloud extremely fast and she laid down next to Jekyll on the bed. She kissed his lifeless lips and closed her eyes, and vowed to never open them ever again.

_You are free now.  
__You're with me now.  
__Where you'll always be._

_Fin_

* * *

So there is the end. I hope you enjoyed my story. Remember, I was the first person to write a J&H fanfiction on this website. Please review! Flames welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
